A New Magician, A New Hope for the Gods
by Fang1300
Summary: Just an idea I had for a Kane Chronicle fiction. I have had this idea forever, but just now had time to post. This takes place after the Seprent's Shadow. Revolves around an OC/Anubis, Walt/Sadie, Zia/Carter. Setna and the house of life are involved heavily. The Gods are as well, but since they had to stay away from the mortal world things have changed a bit. Read on to discover


I stepped off the subway looking around suspiciously. I had just arrived in Brooklyn, New York. My name? Oh, I apologize how could I have forgotten to introduce myself? I'm Nicholas Ivory. I had just arrived in Brooklyn from a small town in Michigan. I had black hair styled in what most considered emo style, my skin a light brown, and my eyes black as midnight. I could trace my ancestry all the way back to the pharaohs in Ancient Egypt. I had knowledge of strange things, the least of which was Ancient Egypt.

Just to get here I had braved many perils, killed many monsters, and while attending college in Michigan found a Jed amulet in my locker. I had recently turned 17 and was a freshman in college, or I was until the Jed amulet had changed my life. I continued walking towards what Osiris had assured me was a place called Brooklyn house. My mission? To find a boy named Carter Kane.

Osiris had come to me the moment I had touched the Jed amulet. He had taught me magic, who I was, and enlisted my help. I finally saw Brooklyn house in the distance. I continued moving much happier and faster than I had been moving before. I decided to go down an alley that appeared to be a short cut. I had never been to New York before and so far I was enjoying it immensely. Three demons jumped out of a door a darkness that had quite simply appeared in front of me blocking my path. I was only blocks from Brooklyn House. _Just my luck, I thought sarcastically. _

The demons were grotesque parodies of household products. One had a corkscrew for a head with limbs decaying like a zombie. Another had a cleaver, like one you would find in a butcher shop where a head should be, with a body that looked like an octopus made of shadows. The third demon resembled a person, but had bat like wings and arms that could only be called blades, blood staining them horrifically.

The demons hummed as if in unison, "kill Nicholas Ivory, blood of the pharaohs." Their haunting voices, inhuman, made me shudder in fear. I summoned my staff from the Du'at and I called on Osiris. His power and knowledge filled me rapidly. I felt alive in a way you can only feel living for thousands of years. In my mind, He urged me to speak, what He called a word of Power. "Krish-Na!" I yelled raising my staff vertically above my head.

Lightning rained around me. The demons screaming and soon we reduced to dust. _Well, that was easy, why hadn't I called on Him before? _Osiris spoke to me sternly, but fairly. "_Our contact must be limited. You are mortal and the Gods have been exiled from this world. At times you will be the Eye of Osiris, but this power must be regulated, not only for your sake, but for the mortal world. Continue on, my Chosen One, I have made sure you will not be disturbed."_ I felt the Power of Osiris leave me and I stowed my staff in the Du'at once more.

Continuing on, I wiped the demonic dust from my outfit. I had been on the road so long I hadn't even realized what I was wearing. Black spiked bracelets adorned my writs, the Jed amulet caressed my neck. I had black combat boots on, a pair of tight grey Converse jeans, stained with dirt and mud, with a blue and yellow sweatshirt depicting my college, the University of Michigan.

Somehow, lost in thought, I had arrived on the steps of Brooklyn House. I could sense hieroglyphs and Words of Power protecting this place. Osiris could not have entered even if he wasn't concerned with his Power being regulated. Instinctively, I held up my hand and a black Jed symbol blazed in the air in front of me, an identical symbol flashed just briefly on the door. The setting sun blinded me just for a second before I entered.

A statue of Thoth stood regally in the entrance hall. He had the head of an Ibis and the body of an ancient magician. My combats boot clicked menacingly on the marble floor. A boy, walked in suddenly, and stopped abruptly. He was young and Caucasian, dressed in white pants and a blue polo, his eyes were watery and blue as ice. Behind him, on either side, penguins waddled after him. "Hi…" I said uncertainly. "I'm Nicholas, I have come to speak to Carter Kane."

The boy blinked, obviously confused, but nodded slowly, "I'm Felix, nice to meet you…are you a magician too?" I nodded as well. "Cool!" Felix replied enthusiastically. "This way!" He said, gesturing that I follow him. We walked into a living room of some kind, a boy of about 15, dark skin and dark eyes, dressed in what appeared to be cotton Egyptian attire and a girl about the same age of Arabic complexion, wearing combat fatigues cuddled on the couch. They appeared to be watching some documentary on the Gods of Egypt. _Seriously? I thought this was a bit ironic._ "This guy says his name is Nicholas and he is here to see you, Carter." Felix said making Carter jump.

The girl looked at me suspiciously, a fireball suddenly blazing in her hand. "And you trusted him?!" the girl nearly shouted, standing up. I could feel my face forming into a scowl," Maw!" I intoned icily. A black hieroglyph blazed in the air above her fireball. The divine word for water. A small torrent of water extinguished her flame and drenched her in the process. "Zia," Carter said calmly, "Let him speak before you attack and to you Nicholas, was it? How can you summon divine words?"

"That's correct, but my friends call me Nick, my last name is Ivory and I am blood of the pharaohs. I follow the Path of Osiris. I was told, by Him to come here to meet Carter Kane, a magician of great renown." I explained my journey, describing the demons trying to kill me, how I had found the Jed amulet and how Osiris had trained me while I was still attending college in Michigan. I told them how I had summoned the black Jed that had allowed me to enter. "I see." Carter said still sounding baffled.

Just then a girl of about 14, skin like milk, with blond hair and blue eyes, entered the room. "Brother dear, we are going to have a visitor soon. Oh, he's already here. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked exasperated. "Sadie, he just got here!" Carter said still confused, but clearly annoyed by his sister's attitude. Zia narrowed her eyes at me, but her body relaxed, despite the fact she was still wet from head to toe," I apologize Nick, but did you have to summon a waterfall? Never mind, Carter, I will leave you to deal with this why I change." Zia stormed off, muttering something about a horrible second date.

Carter and Sadie exchanged looks. Some kind of understanding passed between them. Sadie spoke again, "It's nice to finally meet you, Nick, Anubis said you would be arriving soon. Well Walt, I mean, Gods of Egypt this is frustrating." I nodded, opting to stay quiet, no doubt my face betraying how baffled I looked. "Osiris said you would need my help in the days to come?" I asked inquiringly. Carter just looked between his sister and me. Not surprisingly Sadie nodded again, "You need to help us capture and defeat an old enemy of ours. Setna." She said this giving her brother a meaningful look.

Carter's face took on a look of determination. "I guess it's time then. Nick I will have a room set up for you, but until then you can stay with me." "No need, Carter, it's been prepared already, just follow me Nick." Sadie said turning on her heel and heading up the stairs. I followed her taking in her appearance for the first time. She wore combat boots, and blue jeans, with a shirt that depicted some British singer, Adele. Her blond hair had purple highlights. We walked by the kitchen when she turned her head, quite abruptly. Two kids I assumed were initiates, were giggling and opening up a cupboard door. Sadie spoke in a tone of exasperation and disbelief,"Drowah."

A golden hieroglyph blazed in the air. A wall of light materialized, separating the air between the inside of the cabinet and the initiates. "How many times," Sadie said clearly annoyed, "must I remind you no sugar after tea time?" The two initiates frowned and clearly looked scared, realizing Sadie had caught them red-handed. "Go on then, get out of here." Sadie said, this time almost maternally. I smirked to myself, as the initiates ran off and Sadie continued up the stairs.

"Here we are, meet us for breakfast on the balcony tomorrow morning." Sadie informed me stopping outside a room that appeared like any other. I nodded again. "Quiet, huh? Well sometimes, I like that." She turned and headed down the hall. I took a deep breath and opened the door. My journey here had come to an end, but I knew the real challenge had yet to begin. The room was painted black and magical candles adorned the walls, lit with an otherworldly blue flame. The bed was huge and had red satin sheets and matching pillows. I sank onto the bed and was asleep before my head touched the pillow.

A/N: Okay everyone. Hope you liked this. This will have more than just this chapter. I was re-reading the Serpents Shadow and had this awesome idea for a story. This is my first time attempting a Kane Chronicles fan fiction and I hope I did the characters justice. Please comment or review. Favorite or follow as you see fit. I also have another story for Percy Jackson if you liked this titled, A New Enemy On the Horizon.


End file.
